An Unsuspecting Victim
by dennisud
Summary: A Brutal killer is loose and headed for Okayama. Will the girls be his next victims? Can Tenchi save them, or are they slated for slaughter? Read and see!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and it's characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Universe characters.   
This will be a short 2 maybe 3 chapter story, so Don't expect too much.   
This was an idea that's been in my head for a while, so Read and Review! 

**An Unsuspecting Victim**

**The Facts!**

Kiyone Makabi, Currently Chief Inspector of Detective for the Okayama Prefecture Police Department   
was greatly concerned.A serial killer was carving his way through Japan starting a year ago In Tokyo.   
Following a highway map, he left victims in each town he visited.   
Most victms were female, 10 to 14 years of age, usually dressed in a school uniform,   
most of the time were killed walking home from school or a bus stop.   
He was also a meticulous killer, because he used as his weapons, a katana sword,and a smaller knife   
which normally in ancient times a samurai would carry.   
The evidence and a scientific profile (With the help of Washu) suggested a man in his twenties,   
probably trained in Kendo,and was a big anime and manga fan of those stories   
that involved sword play and dark themes. 

The victims usually were found laying on their backs in the woods around the town they were from.   
There was almost no sign that they were hurt. But evidence showed that they were strangled,   
sexually violated, Their arms cut cleanly off, and had their hearts cut out.   
There was a small campfire found nearby with small remains of the hearts.   
Those remains seems to be burned as if someone was trying to eat it.   
The grusome display led to the conclusion that the killer was thinking   
of devouring the victims spirit as he ate their hearts.   
The arms haven't been found. 

The perplexing problem about this killer was how he got the victim,   
without anyone noticing, and doing his work without any shouts or alarms heard.   
Ivariably the victims blood was also drained so there was no splotches of blood   
where he had butchered his victims.   
Kiyone was extremely concerned because if he stayed in the travel pattern   
he was displaying, Okayama would be the next town to he would hit.   
As she agonized over the current situation she reminded herself of   
why she was here in the first place.   
She had joined the department as a cover for her work as a   
Galaxy Police Detective first class.   
Mihoshi was one of her lieutenants in charge of Special investigations.   
Also as a way to help pay the bills since they were also the security for   
the current residents of the Masaki Shrine. 4 Jurai Royal family members,   
The famous Scientist Wsahu, and The ex-Space Pirate Ryoko. 

Mihoshi was out in the field at the moment trying to secure the schools in the area   
that might be targets for the killer, now known as the "School Uniform" killer.   
She had under cover police staked out at the schools and at the many bus stops   
in and around town. She was stretching the department's resources to it's limit   
trying to protect the young girls who would be the killers victims.   
What she didn't know was the fact that the killer was already leaving town and   
upon seeing the strong police presence made his was west and out of town   
on a road familiar to Kiyone. 

If she had known that she would have been terrified due to the fact that the killer   
was follwing his next victim.   
A little girl about 12 years old wearing a traditional green and pink Japanese dress.   
What intrigued him wasn't the kimono but the bright blue hair that she had.   
he had never seen anyone with natural blue hair.   
So he started following her since she left a local grocery store headed out of town..   
They both passed a sign stating that the Masaki shrine entrance was just around the corner,   
so he knew that it was an isolated area, with a large forrest around the shrine itself.   
He smiled evilly to himself as he picked up the pace as he neared the unsuspecting girl from behind. 

Had Kiyone known this she would have done something, but nothing was done.   
But fate would enter here but to whom would it grant it's favor to?   
The police?   
The Killer,   
or does Sasami Jurai live another day ... or not? 

We'll see soon! 

This story will be updated and revised several more times!   
  
  
  



	2. Sasami's Missing!

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and it's characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This story is based on the Tenchi Muyo characters. (Plus Kiyone from the Movies)   
This will be a short 2 chapter story, and my first "Dark" story so don't expect too much.   
This was an idea that's been in my head for a while, so Read and Review!   
This Story will be revised soon! 

**An Unsuspecting Victim**   


**Sasami's Missing!**

A nagging feeling brought Kiyone to call the Masaki residence where Washu answered.   
"Little Washu is everyone OK there?" asked an apprehensive Kiyone 

Well, Lord Katsuhito is at the shrine, Tenchi is at school and..." Washu was cut off when Kiyone asked;   
"No, Washu, where are the girls?" 

"Ryoko is at the cave sleeping, (she knew this through her link), Ayeka is here watching a soap opera, and Sasami...." 

WHERE is Sasami?" Kiyone asked forcefully 

"She went to get some groceries. She should have been back by now." said Washu in a slowly more nervous tone. 

"Please get everyone and start looking for her. The School Uniform killer was last seen west of Okoyama!"   
Washu now knew what that meant. "I'll get everyone looking!" She didn't even wait for a reply as   
she summoned Ryoko, and sent a startled Ayeka to get Katsuhito. 

Within 15 minutes, all four went on down the foot path to the Bus stop .   
They fanned out from there. Katsuhito towards the foot paths of the Shrine area,   
Ryoko down the dirt road to the Shrine entrance, Ayeka towards the path that led to the shed   
where she and Tenchi had been trapped by rain so long ago. Finally, Washu went back to the house   
to wait for her there and to get her surveillance drones to scan the area. 

**30 minutes earlier!**

The Killer used a stun gun and knocked Sasami unconscious.   
He threw the groceries down a steep ravine   
near where he had brought her unconscious body to.   
He had spotted the shed there, and after getting rid   
of any obvious evidence, he picked up the girl in his arms   
and made his way to the shed. 

As he scanned the area around the shed to make sure he was alone,   
he opened the door with his free hand since Sasami was hanging upside down   
on the Killers shoulders. He put her down on the floor as he pulled out his backpack and   
pulled out a leather satchel. Within were the tools he used to perform his demented ceremony   
of purifying the girl before his feast was to begin. 

**Back to the present!**

Ayeka was searching for her sister. Washu told her that Kiyone was concerned for her safety,   
but wisely didn't tell her specifically why. As she made her way towards the shed,   
she noticed that the door was open. She knew that normally the shed door is unlocked but closed.   
Maybe Sasami became tired and went there to rest a bit. That's what Ayeka was thinking   
as she came up to the door of the shed when she saw her sister sprawled out on the floor,   
tied spread eagle to several posts driven to the dirt floor, and her chest exposed and   
a marking which looked like a strange Kanji letter painted on her just above her heart.   
before she could even say a word she was knocked out with a large wooden branch from behind.   
"Well it's going to be a double today." Was all the killer said as Ayeka laid beside her sister, both unconscious.   


Ryoko had found the discarded groceries and had seen a trail of foot prints leading toward the shrine,   
and more importantly towards the shed. The footprints were of an adult she guessed   
since Sasami did have a small foot. But, out of instinct, she followed them.   
As she floated towards the bus stop, she spotted Tenchi getting off his bus and making his way towards home.   
She swept him up in her arms as she flew up to the path leading to the shed. She explained the circumstances   
to him and he was ready when they landed. "Let's head up the path, since the foot prints lead up it."   
Said Tenchi as he and Ryoko made their way towards the shed.   
They stopped as a male voice starts to chant and clap hands in rhythm. Ryoko shoots up,   
changes to her battle suit, and fazes herself into the shed as the killer plunges a knife at   
Ayeka's exposed breast, and heart below. 

Ryoko grabs the startled Killer's arm at mid stroke with the tip only inches above the Princess's chest.   
She then flings him through the open door of the shed and down the path towards Tenchi.   
Startled for a second, Tenchi gets out Tenchi-ken, ignites it and stands a mere 6 feet from the prone man before him.   
Ryoko then comes out of the shed with Ayeka under one arm and Sasami under the other heading towards the house.   
She had, through her mind link, contacted Washu of the princesses rescue and of that she was bringing both Princesses   
to her. 

Tenchi upon seeing this, readied himself as the confused killer slowly got up to see what had happened.   
he saw Ryoko in a blur leave the shed with his sacrifices. "Damn, her! She ruined everything!" He said out load.   
"I don't think she will be the one that's damned here you A**hole!" Said a now furious Tenchi.   
Not only did this animal want to kill Sasami and Ayeka, he was going to consume their still beating hearts!   
"You won't be leaving here, Animal!" Tenchi stated. 

The man regarded the boy in front of him with amusement. He was in uniform, a high school student,   
he assumed not knowledgeable of sword play, since he observed him holding a hilt of a sword, without the blade.   
The killer was confidant he'd make short work of him. He pulled out his Katana Sword and yelling like a madman   
(Which he probably was) he charged the boy with the sword hilt.   
In 3 more steps he stopped. A Glowing blue beam of energy grew from that wooden sword hilt.   
He hesitated, as he was distracted by the unique sword. That's all Tenchi needed.   
He swept by the confused swordsman and began to parry and strike at the killer.   
After several blocked thrusts the killer tried to go on the offensive.   
But that was not to be as his blade which was an ancient katana, honed to a sharpens to cut metal,   
was broken in half by the sheer energy of the Blue Tenchi-ken. 

As the killer looked at the broken sword, he grew angry. Never had anyone been able to challenge him   
in swordplay. He wasted no time in reaching into his sleeve and throwing metal stars at Tenchi   
which were each quickly deflected by several sweeps of Tenchi's sword.   
Then as he reached inside his pant's belt to retrieve the short sword to battle with,   
he suddenly was picked up by the collar and flew up several hundred feet.   
Ryoko then unceremoniously dropped him into the Masaki shrines' lake   
where Kiyone and Mihoshi were there waiting for him. 

After retrieving Tenchi, the killer was fished out of the water handcuffed, and arrested.   
As Kiyone and Mihoshi took him in a police squad car, Tenchi and Ryoko made their way   
to the house to see how the Princesses were doing. Both had haunting images of what could have happened to them in the killers hands, as they made their way up the stairs towards their room.   
As they reached the doorway, they were both relieved as Washu informed them that both suffered no ill effects   
after Washu had cleaned them up and given them a sedative, they were resting comfortably. 

Then an explosion was heard.   
The killer had somehow gotten loose and blown up the car   
with one of the GP's Energy weapons.   
Tenchi, then Ryoko ran out to see the killer with the weapon,   
pointed to an unconscious Mihoshi as Kiyone lay inside the blown up police car, unconscious   
and seriously hurt. 

"Listen to me! Drop the gun, and you live!" yelled Ryoko keeping an eye on the weapon.   
She knew she could faze in-between the gun and Mihoshi, but since this was a GP weapon,   
she didn't know if it could hurt her or not.   
Tenchi was seeing all this and spotting Kiyone in the fiery car   
leaped toward the car to try to save Kiyone before the car explodes. 

This left the Space Pirate to save Mihoshi from the demented killer.   
She then remembered Who she was called here!   
She slowly powered up with the subsequent wind blowing back her spiky Cyan hair.   
The added affect of floating and glowing red eyes caused the killer to stare in awe and fright.   
That was all she needed. She fazed out from where she was floating, right in front of him   
and before he could react, she lopped of the arm holding the blaster with her energy sword.   
As he yelled out, she swept her sword over and cut off his other arm. 

"Now you know how all those girls FELT before you KILLED THEM!" 

"RYOKO, DON'T DO IT!" Yelled Tenchi as he laid a badly injured Kiyone on the ground. 

She didn't want to stop from running her sword through the killer's abdomen.   
But the repeated shouting of her name brought her back from the edge.   
"Can you take Kiyone to Washu's lab, I'll keep an eye on him, come back for Mihoshi, Ok."   
He then came up to her as she stood over the armless madman, and gazed into her eyes.   
She looked at him still with hate for the animal who within 20 minutes,   
had not only hurt Mihoshi and Kiyone, but tried to kill Ayeka and Sasami.   
"Why don't you do it, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere." said Ryoko in a menacing yet flat tone. 

"Ryoko, you can faze them to Washu's lab quicker! Kiyone needs help now!   
Reminded Tenchi, with a pleading look. Her maddened gaze softened. 

"Ok, Tenchi, I'll take them!" She said as she touched Mihoshi and vanished,   
then a few seconds later re-appeared to retrieve Kiyone. 

Tenchi, then turned his attention to the killer. He made his way to him and   
grabbing him by his collar shook him and said;   
" I want you to live and know that your skills as a swordsman are now gone, and will never come back.   
Just like how none of those girls will return. I want you to think about that for the rest of your life"   
Tenchi then let the screaming man go. As he fell, Tenchi then remembered Kagato,   
and how he had treated Ryoko, and how she was forced to kill in a similar way as this nut.   
"She really knew how it felt." he said to himself. As he was deep in thought the armless maniac   
had taken off his shoe and took the blaster from his lifeless hand and used his toes to aim the   
blaster. Tenchi had no chance. He sensed him and without looking a light hawk wing appeared   
and slammed into the fool. Ryoko had come out and witnessed the demise of the   
The "School Uniform" killer as his body was now a pile of ashes.   
As the Light hawk wing disappeared she saw the anguish in Tenchi's face   
She rushed to him and enveloped him in a warm and tight embrace, he returned it and both now cried.   
Not for the madman who died but for those he killed, those innocent children who had they lives cut short   
by a maniac who probably was a victim himself. They slowly made their way inside to comfort each other and to   
try to understand what had occurred that fateful day. 

**4 days later**

Capt. Kiyone Makabi now healed up from the explosion, was finishing up the case file that   
officially closed the The "School Uniform" killer case. The ashes were identified as one Toko Mashushuri.   
A former Buddist priest candidate who was a skilled swordsman, and became a religious fanatic who's sanity   
slowly unraveled as he was thrown out of a Buddhist Seminary. The killings started a week after he left the seminary. 

Sasami and Ayeka were being counseled by a Jurian psychologist, while Kiyone and Mihoshi went back to   
work. Tenchi and Ryoko became closer, but he still made time for Ayeka, who also needed a friend as well.   
But, the events of the killers demise brought a new realization to Tenchi of what is important, and who!   


Well I thought I could make a dark fic, but with my background as a waff and romance writer I hope this was good enough to   
convey the story properly. If not then tell me yourself at dennis_d@popmail.firn.edu>   
Thanks all and I'll continue my other Tenchi story: "Uninhibited Consequences",   
plus I am going to start re-writing some of my older stories changing them   
from a script format to a narrative. Thanks for all the reviews! 

dennisud   



End file.
